Amor entre cartones
by angel-Utau
Summary: En las mudanzas puede pasar de todo, lo que Tsubaki no esperaba era enamorarse a primera vista de su ruidoso vecino de ojos verdes.


**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo tomo sus personajes para este drabble semi UA

* * *

Tsubaki miró la fachada de su nuevo apartamento sentada en una silla de mimbre junto a un pequeño montón de cajas, las pocas pertenencias que había decidido conservar de su antiguo hogar. Había estado muy convencida de lo que hacía mientras buscaba alojamiento en Death City, el lugar más alejado de Japón, lejos de la mirada de su familia; pero ahora, sola, en medio del pasillo, con un titulo de magisterio recién adquirido y un fondo de ahorros para un par de meses, el miedo se hizo presente.

-¡Hey! ¡Mortal! Estás en mi camino.

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con un chico de pelo azul que la taladraba con la mirada. La orden de su cuerpo tardó un poco más de lo esperado, se había quedado perdida en sus ojos verdes. Ni siquiera le dio importancia al tono con el que se había dirigido a ella.

-Oh, claro, perdona.- Se levantó y arrastró las cajas todo lo que pudo hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Mmm...Eres la chica nueva del bloque.-Se llevó la mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo, debatiéndose entre algo que Tsubaki no tardo en averiguar cuando empezó a cavilar en voz alta.- No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo en cosas tontas, pero un dios no puede ignorar las suplicas de sus súbditos. ¡Hecho! ¡Tú!- le apuntó con un dedo mientras alzaba la voz- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Vamos a meter todas estas cajas! ¡Siéntete agradecida de que el gran Ore-sama te preste su grandiosa ayuda!

-Claro.

Tsubaki se limitó a sonreír mientras buscaba las llaves en su mochila. No iba a negar la ayuda, y menos si parecía tan interesante.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde no solo las cajas estaban dentro, las ventanas estaban abiertas, el polvo quitado y Tsubaki había empezado a colocar sus cosas, mientras el otro estaba sentado en la silla de mimbre tomando un refresco, "como pago por la ayuda" había dicho ella, lo cierto es que era un excusa para seguir manteniendo una conversación con él, era muy entretenido oírle desvariar sobre grandeza.

-¡Y así es como el gran yo derrotó al hijo del jefe del gimnasio de la ciudad! Impresionante, lo sé.

-Lo es- Terminó de colocar el último libro en la estantería y se apoyó en ella, quedando frente a él- Haces muchas cosas interesante, y conoces a mucha gente, me da un poco de envidia.

-Es lo normal, un aspirante a dios no puede hacer cualquier cosa o codearse con cualquier mortal. Tampoco puedo tener cualquier vecino, el del otro lado del pasillo es el mejor cirujano de Death City, aunque está loco, no te acerques mucho; ¡ya sabes! ¡Tú también tienes que estar a la altura nyahahaha!

Cuando Tsubaki fue a añadir algo la alarma de un móvil empezó a sonar. Él chico se levantó dejando la lata en una mesita mientras soltaba un improperio.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, no quiero que esos vagos mortales que tengo por alumnos se escaqueen de las artes marciales ninja.- Tsubaki le acompañó hasta la puerta- Ha sido una buena charla mortal... Esto...

-Tsubaki.

-Bien, estate pendiente de la puerta, el Gran Black Star vendrá a buscarte. Te presentaré a la chusma y te enseñaremos Death City.

Black echó a correr escaleras abajo, sonriendo, enseñándole el pulgar. Cerró la puerta y apoyándose se llevó las manos al pecho, latía muy rápido, y notaba la cara caliente. Iba a ir a buscarla.

-Estaré esperando Black Star.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Volvía a estar segura de su mudanza, ahora solo tenía miedo por su corazón que acababa de caer en unas redes verdes.

* * *

Hooola people! Vi el reto en la página "Es de fanfics" Y me dije: venga, que estamos on fire; y aunque las he pasado un poco canutas tengo 600 palabras exactas de drabble (Aunque no sé si entrará ya que no me he molestado en mirar la diferencia horaria, me he guiado por el "publicado hace X horas" de Facebook...). El caso, es mi primer BlackStarXTsubaki, y hace tiempo que quería escribir algo suyo, no me parece un mal comienzo, la verdad. n.n

No puedo entretenerme mucho más, el deber me llama (putos estudios). Así que muuuchos muuuchos kisses n.n


End file.
